<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings of Nobility by Athaerys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029805">Wings of Nobility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaerys/pseuds/Athaerys'>Athaerys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athaerys/pseuds/Athaerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kallian decides to ask Alvis for a favour, and explains a part of High Entia culture to the Seer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alvis &amp; Kallian (Xenoblade Chronicles), Alvis/Kallian (Xenoblade Chronicles), Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings of Nobility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Overall Im pretty proud of this, there are some parts not as much but yknow, practice is practice!</p>
<p>If the characters are out of characters, then Im sorry I guess idk. Also its late at night when writing this, so Im sorry if theres tonal issues or a difference in quality for different scenes</p>
<p>Its my fic, I get to choose the headcanons</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alcamoth had been at peace ever since Zanza had been defeated Kallian’s sister and her friends. Even though there is no longer a threat of turning into the mindless Telethia towards the High Entia, that hasn’t stopped the ever tedious council meetings between the ministries. Ever since the betrayal of Lorithia from the Ministry of Research, a new High Entian has been in charge. The problem is that this new leader of the Ministry of Research makes the now weekly meetings tedious and extremely boring to Kallian.</p>
<p>After what some have taken to calling The War on Gods, Kallian has been swamped with trying to decipher all the previously hidden research on the Telethia that was conducted under Lorithia. Usually a task such as this would go to the new head of the Ministry of Research, however with the sheer volume of research there is, the Royal Advisor has been asked to assist on this endeavour. </p>
<p>The only plus side to these dreary meetings is that Kallian has an excuse to talk to and see Alvis more often. </p>
<p>Maybe it was fate, or perhaps it was just because Alvis was an enigmatic person. No matter what the reason is, the issue was the fact that Kallian has started developing feelings for the royal seer. </p>
<p>That would be perfectly ok except for the problem that is he doesn’t know if Alvis is interested in romance at all. The royal seer has always surrounded himself in work and has shown no interest in anyone, no matter the gender or race. Not to mention the fact that Alvis is a very cryptic individual and never answers any questions with a straight answer. </p>
<p>However the fact is, that didn’t stop the first prince from quietly hoping. Afterall, not knowing means neither a yes or a no. Even though Kallian was extremely busy due to the influx of work, that didn’t stop him from secretly wishing the two would spend time together. Though if anyone were to ask the pining prince, he would claim that he wasn’t interested in anyone.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>As the administrative being of the world, Alvis naturally had the ability to monitor all the things going on. This was how he could predict the future, by running algorithms to determine possible outcomes. Of course, the same concept works on all the living beings in the world to an extent, with him being able to sense the emotions they are currently experiencing.</p>
<p>The rare times he was truly bored he would do this to the people nearby and try to find some amusement. However those times were uncommon at best, and there was always one person he never tried to do this on. When it comes to the prince, he always found hearing how Kallian felt was better straight from the man himself than from misusing admin rights. </p>
<p>The idea of favouring one person over all the rest was odd to Alvis, as the closest example he had of this phenomenon was allowing Shulk to have a choice of what to do with the world. In the tens of thousands of years since this world was created, nothing like the idea of wanting to favour one individual over the others came across his mind. However, Alvis was curious as to why he would feel this way towards the prince, so he reasoned that he would learn why this is by interacting with Kallian more.  </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>There was a time briefly where the two didn’t have any pressing issues and had a small discussion. Alvis was wandering around Alcamoth and the Imperial palace when he bumped into the prince, who seemed to be in a happier than usual mood. </p>
<p>“Your Highness, hello. I cannot seem to notice that you are in a happier mood than usual. Might I ask why that is?” </p>
<p>Alvis’s words startled the prince from his train of thought, but still smiled happily as he addressed the homs, “Why yes, you could say I am in a brighter mood. I couldn’t be more happy for my sister!”</p>
<p>	“Ah it seems I have missed the most recent news.” Alvis comments with a slightly confused expression on his face, “What has happened with Her Majesty?”</p>
<p>	“She has finally confessed her love for her friend Fiora whom she traveled with, and it seems the sentiment was mutual. The two are currently courting each other.” Kallian replied with a smile that Alvis had never seen before. He must be very happy for his sister to have gotten such an emotion out of him. Recently he has been sequestered away in his office due to the recent increase of work regarding the Ministry of Research, which has stopped Alvis from interacting with Kallian more than he liked.</p>
<p>“Ah I see. Well, please give her my congratulations, I am happy for Her Majesty.” Alvis replied with a faint smile on his lips. “I would also like to ask you, Your Highness, about your thoughts of a relationship? Correct me if I am mistaken, but you have not shown interest in anyone, yes?”</p>
<p>	At this ask, Kallian turned a couple shades redder, hinting at the fact that he was in fact interested in someone, “Ah yes well, it is true there has been no one I’ve officially asked-” As soon as Kallian was about to start possibly talk more about the current topic, a courier hurriedly ran up to the prince and announced that the prince is needed immediately for an issue regarding the ministers.</p>
<p>“My apologies Seer Alvis, but I must cut this conversation short. Perhaps we can talk more about this at a later point?”</p>
<p>	“Yes that sounds most agreeable to me. Please do not keep the ministers waiting any longer. Farewell, Your Highness.” Alvis replied, giving a little bow with his usual smirk.  Kallian then left with the courier to go deal with whatever trouble arose, leaving Alvis alone with his observations.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The next time either of the two had the opportunity to be around one another was almost a month after the hidden research had been discovered and deciphered. It was just after a long meeting between the ministers, Kallian, and Alvis when before everyone could disperse, Kallian asked “Seer Alvis, might I have a word with you?” </p>
<p>“Your Highness, it would be my pleasure.” Alvis responds with a brief bow, even though he is confused as to why the prince would want to talk to him currently. “What is it that you wish to speak of? Do you require a look into the future?”</p>
<p>“Ah, no, that will be unnecessary, however might I ask that we walk as we continue this conversation?” Kallian responds while giving a brief glance towards the ministers still remaining in the conference room. He didn’t particularly want the majority of the council to hear what he was about to ask. </p>
<p>“Why of course, Your Highness, shall we start walking then?” </p>
<p>The palace was a beautiful piece of architecture that gets overlooked easily when being in one room working for 10 hours, Kallian notes. However, marvelling the design of the palace was just delaying the inevitable conversation. It was after minutes of peacefully walking around the palace when Kallian finally gathered his nerves to pause their walk in front of the flowerbeds on the Sky Terrace. It would be now or never he figures, “Apologies for taking you so far away from the conference room and your work. I seem to have been lost in thought for a minute.”</p>
<p>	“Ah, Your Highness, it is of no consequence. I do not mind our little journey throughout the Palace.” Alvis says with a tone in his voice Kallian can’t quite place. “It is quite the beautiful structure.” </p>
<p>	Kallian quickly clears his throat in nervousness before saying, “Alvis while we are alone together, I would like to ask you to refer to me by my name. There is no need for honorifics and titles between the two of us.” </p>
<p>“If it is what you desire, then I will do such Kallian. However I assume there is a reason you requested to speak with me?” Alvis cut straight to the point which is both a blessing and a curse for Kallian who needed more time to prepare himself.</p>
<p>“Erm yes well,” Kallian starts to stutter out, losing his composure in front of the homs. “I wished to ask you if you were willing to join me in my private quarters tonight. Due to the influx of work given to me by the Telethia research, I have not had the time to have my wings cleaned. I would like to know if you would be willing to help clean them?” Kallian managed to regain his composure by the end of the question, however he looked away from Alvis and instead stared at the flowerbeds around him.</p>
<p>“It would be a pleasure of mine to help you Kallian. I must return to the unfinished work currently given to me, although I shall make time to see you tonight. Please try to get some work done as well this evening.” Alvis calmly responded and left with, as the Sky Terrace was a far distance from where the two started walking from.</p>
<p>After Alvis left, Kallian remained on the Sky Terrace for quite some time, never getting any of the work currently sitting on his desk done. His mind was more focused on how Alvis agreed to his request. Perhaps he should have expected Alvis to agree, though that did not stop Kallian from worrying about a rejection. </p>
<p>It was already past sunset before Kallian realised what time it was, as he then rushed to his work office to grab some of the unfinished work sitting there. He reasoned that he might as well get some work done in his quarters while waiting for Alvis to arrive.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>It was half past 10 pm when Alvis arrived at Kallian’s private quarters. The prince seemed to have changed into more comfortable night clothes after the two departed. Kallian himself was sitting at his desk on the right side of the room, surrounded in paperwork. He was in such a focus over the insurmountable amount of work he didn’t notice the door open, nor when Alvis announced his presence. </p>
<p>“Kallian, I have arrived just as you requested.” Alvis calls out to the work-consumed High Entian. Alvis notices not even addressing Kallian by his name did he notice, so he figured the next thing would be to just begin cleaning.</p>
<p>Kallian immediately feels hands on the top of his wings, which startles him to turn around and face Alvis, “Ah Alvis, I did not hear you come in, my apologies!”</p>
<p>“It is no worry Kallian, I assumed that you were otherwise occupied with your work and so I figured I would start cleaning.” Alvis nonchalantly replies with his hands still in the air from when Kallian suddenly turned around. Internally however, Alvis was quite pleased with himself to have been able to get such a reaction out of the otherwise dignified prince. </p>
<p>Kallian blushes faintly before replying, “Yes well, erm, you may continue. I hope you do not mind if I continue working on paperwork. The new minister caught me before retiring for the night and gave me plenty to do.”</p>
<p>	“Of course not, I understand the Royal Advisor to Her Majesty always has work that needs to be completed.”</p>
<p>	After that, conversation faded away as both sat in a comfortable silence as they worked on their individual tasks. The paperwork given to Kallian by the minister normally would have him nursing a headache after ten minutes, however with the repeated motions created by Alvis on his headwings, the headache hasn’t developed. </p>
<p>Alvis on the other hand is quietly thinking of what to do while mindlessly going through Kallian’s feathers. He is confused as to why Kallian suddenly asked him to something such as this. It was very out of character for the young prince to show hesitation in his voice. Although he didn’t show it, Alvis was very curious at the sudden shift in personality.</p>
<p>Soon after the seer had began working on cleaning Kallian’s right wing, did the prince speak up to voice his thoughts, “I assume you do not know the significance behind cleaning another’s headwings?”</p>
<p>“I do not,” Alvis starts while still cleaning through Kallian’s right wing, “though I suppose it has a special meaning to the High Entia?”</p>
<p>	“Yes well,” Kallian stutters out, face suddenly a bright red. While composing his thoughts, Kallian then notices that Alvis has an almost mechanical precision to his actions. It somewhat saddens him, as he wishes that Alvis wasn’t as good as wing preening so this moment could last longer. “For a High Entia to invite someone not a part of their family to clean wings, it usually signifies that the two are romantically involved. Allowing another to clean and care for your wings is something personal and shows a deep trust in the other.”</p>
<p>Alvis had just finished cleaning both of Kallian’s wings when Kallian finished explaining the significance of the current moment. Suddenly the recent encounters with the prince made much more sense, with Alvis immediately asking, “Shall I take that as a confession of love from you?”</p>
<p>“I suppose it is a confession, yes. What are your thoughts? I shall understand with whatever decision you decide.”</p>
<p>	“I suppose I shall share that I feel quite the same. I have never felt emotions such as this until I have grown to know you. I must warn you however, as a relationship between the Prince and the Royal Seer would not do well for your reputation.” Alvis warns, as he does not wish to ruin the upstanding reputation the prince has delicately crafted over the years.</p>
<p>“Well, I particularly don’t care what the council thinks of, and it is not like High Entia culture shuns same-sex relationships. Afterall, Melia is currently with Fiora and no one opposed such a decision. Everything would be sorted out, as long as you are willing.” </p>
<p>Alvis opted to show his answer rather than tell, as he figured flustering the already blushing prince would be satisfying. He then cupped Kallian’s face in his hands, and gave the prince a quick peck on the lips. Long enough to give his answer to Kallian’s unasked question, and short enough to say that there will be more in the future.</p>
<p>Kallian’s face burned a crimson red and his wings subconsciously fluffed up and moved to hide his embarrassed face, which messed up the neat cleaning Alvis just did somewhat. However Kallian didn’t mind much, as he was now the happiest High Entian alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, feedback is appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>